otra Oportunidad
by dagmw
Summary: la muerte les llego a los exorcistas pero se les dara una oportunidad más
1. prologo

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Este bueno hace tiempo que quería escribir esta historia espero que a alguien le guste…

_Prologo_

_-Chicos de verdad cuídense…-Komui despedía a Kanda, Allen, Lavi y su hermana Lenalee que partían hacia una misión, una misión sumamente peligrosa podría incluso decirse, suicida_

_Cuando al supervisor le informaron de esta misión rogo a los superiores que desistiera…pero no hubo caso, pero su horror fue peor cuando vio los nombres de los únicos exorcistas disponibles, Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lavi y Lenalee Lee, los exorcistas más jóvenes de todos, como podían ser tan crueles de querer enviar a lo que él consideraba niños, no importa que dos tuvieran 18 para el seguían siendo niños o jóvenes._

_Se sintió todavía peor cuando al informales su misión recibió un "no se preocupe Komui-san usted no tiene la culpa" de Allen junto con una sonrisa, eso le desgarro el corazón_

_-Por favor cuídense…-fue lo último que dijo antes de verlos desaparecer _

_Y bueno como era de esperarse la misión no fue buena, una pelea contra el Conde, Los Noah y estaba demás decirlo, Akumas no era algo fácil_

_Los exorcistas estaban cansados, al borde de un colapso_

_-Están cansados? Jejeje son aburridos…-dijo Rhode-lo mejor será acabar…-sonrió igual que lo haría el diablo y de pronto aparecieron Akumas cientos y cientos de ellos y ninguno era nivel uno_

_-no nos subestimes-dijo Kanda con Mugen lista_

_-quien dijo que era para ustedes?-volvió a sonreír, entonces comprendieron que iban hacia el pueblo detrás de ellos donde debían estar las inocencias, por eso esta misión era tan importante había en juego unas cuatro inocencias_

_Pero para un exorcista eso era lo último en mente, lo principal para él era el pueblo_

_-NO SE ATREVAN!-grito Allen lanzándose hacia los akumas_

_-o miren un enano quiere pelear…-dijo un nivel tres en burla_

_-sabes no deberías lanzarte a un lucha de esa forma…o podrías morir como ellos-otro Akuma dijo apuntando a unas personas que estaba cerca_

_-NO LES HAGAS NADA!-grito Allen_

_-entonces te mataremos a ti…-Allen se dio Vuelta pero era muy tarde…un Akuma lo había atravesado-como te distraes por unos estúpidos humanos? Eres patético…-el Akuma retiro el brazo con el cual atravesó al joven y se marcho_

_-ALLEN!!/MOYASHI!!-se escucho el grito de todos sus amigos quienes corrieron para encontrarse con el recién caído_

_Kanda fue el primero en llegar y tomo en sus brazos al joven_

_-Kanda?...-_

_-vamos moyashi tu puedes aguantar-_

_-esta vez…no creo que pueda…-sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse_

_-moyashi no te atrevas a cerrar tus ojos!-le grito Kanda en el momento que los demás llegaron_

_-lo siento amigos…-_

_-Moya- Allen!-Kanda grito-de verdad no te atrevas!-_

_-me haces feliz…me llamaste por mi nombre…-Allen sonrió _

_-si lo hice! Y si vives lo hare mil veces más! porque…porque yo te amo!-dijo acercando el cuerpo de Allen a el suyo propio_

_-yo…-Los ojos de Allen comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas a medida que se cerraban-yo…también te a…te am…-no pudo terminar ya que… su vida termino primero_

_-Allen?-Kanda comenzó a mover el cuerpo del joven con la esperanza de que reaccionara-vamos Allen…-Kanda comenzó a desesperarse y su vos lo demostraba-ALLEN! VAMOS!-Kanda no pudo más y lloro…_

_-Allen-kun…-Lenalee se aferro al pecho de Lavi para soltar sus lágrimas mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba y también lloraba_

_Volvieron a la orden llenos de heridas y tristeza, el cuerpo de Allen fue quemado ese día_

_Nadie volvió a ser el mismo, todo fue negro para ellos y a causa de eso siguieron muriendo más exorcistas_

_Por eso un día que el conde ataco las sedes, no pudieron soportarlo por mucho con los pocos exorcistas que tenían entres los cuales estaban Kanda, Lenalee y Lavi_

_-Allen…te juro que nos volveremos a ver…-Fue lo último que Kanda dijo antes de que la orden pereciera_


	2. regreso

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

De verdad muchas gracias por los Reviews lamento a ver matado a…todos

Kyurengo no entendí muy bien jejeje tu estas escribiendo un fic donde se encuentran en la otra vida…o sea muertos?...si es así no se parecerán pero… me enrede…pero si es algo como reencarnación…bueno no creo que se parezcan porque cada persona tiene su forma de hacer historias jejeje

Yami Rosenkreuz espero que te haya ido bien en lo que sea que hayas estado trabajando

Riznao no te preocupes…si hare algo…perdón por matarlos!

AGUILA FANEL habra mucho romance pero no al principio

Shiori-Hichigo no te preocupes no se queda así

-DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-un hombre pelirrojo y con una máscara grito frente a una cama con un gesto de impaciencia

-cinco minutitos más…ñam….-recibió como respuesta de un bultito cubierto de mantas

-con que esas tenemos eh?…-sonrió maléficamente sacando un martillo y…

"**POOM!"**

-mooou…el maestro pudo ser más amable…después de todo el me mando a comprar licor a media noche y por eso tenía sueño…-un lindo en realidad podría decirse hermoso joven se frotaba un enorme chichón en su cabeza y en sus ojitos habían un par de lagrimitas a demás tenía un adorable gorro color celeste

-veamos…donde era…donde queda?!...-comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones-EL MAESTRO NO ME DIJO DONDE QUEDABA LA ESCUELA!!-grito a todo pulmón agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos y llorar histéricamente

-QUE HAREEEEE!!-se pregunto desesperado tapandose la cara con las manos mientras en su cabeza se formaba una tormenta de nubes negras

-disculpa…-una suave voz femenina lo llamo

-si?-quito las manos de su rostro y miro a la dueña de la voz que resulto ser una linda joven, probablemente china, un poco mayor que él y pudo jurar que cuando ella lo miro, sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa por un segundo

-te sucede algo malo?-le pregunto luego con una sonrisa

-es que…hoy era mi primer día en una escuela nueva…pero no me di cuenta que mi maestro no me dio la dirección…-dijo con lagrimas anime

-y dime por casualidad…esta escuela se llama "orden negro"?...-

-si…como lo sabes?-le pregunto sorprendido

-es que yo voy a la misma y este es mi horario de entrada…si quieres…puedo acompañarte-

-ENSERIO?-el joven ahora tenía unos enormes ojos llenos de esperanza con los cuales miraba a la joven incluso pareciera que le mandaba rayitos de amor con ellos

-c-claro…pero debes saber que está lejos-

-no importa-

-entonces caminemos-

El joven comprobó que la chica no bromeaba cuando dijo que estaba lejos, habían caminado por lo menos unos cinco kilómetros y cuando finalmente llegaron, cosa que fue después de caminar por mucho más, vio la escuela y solo pudo pensar…QUE CLASE DE DEMENTE, SÁDICO,LOCO HIZO ESTOOOO!!

No se podía esperar menos después de que vio lo que sería su escuela, era un edificio enorme completamente negro que en vez de parecer un lugar para moldear y educar mentes jóvenes parecía la escenografía de alguna película de terror

-que te parece?-le pregunto al chica con una sonrisa

-es…-_TERRORIFICOOOOOOO!!-_…peculiar…-termino diciendo

-es un lugar muy agradable-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

_-_jejeje-el joven se limito a reír nerviosamente por miedo a que se le escapara algún comentario indebido como "_por casualidad…tienes algún problema de vista?"_

-vamos rápido!-la joven lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta estar dentro del edificio

-de verdad es muy grande…-dijo el joven asombrado

-sí pero vamos! Estamos un poco atrasados!- volvía a jalarlo

-e-espera! No sé que me toca ni nada!-la chica paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras-mi maestro no me dijo nada…solo que viniera…-

-entonces tenemos que ir primero con el director-lo volvió a jalar pero esta vez en otra dirección

Llegaron a una oficina, donde la joven llamo recibiendo un "adelante"

-bienvenidos!-fueron recibidos por un hombre de edad avanzada de cabello y bigote blanco-Que la trae por aquí señorita Lee?-

-vera director Yeegar, este es un nuevo alumno pero no sabe donde tiene clases…-

-a veo! Ven a darme tus datos y te diré tu clase-el joven obedeció y en unos momentos sabía donde debía ir

-qué bueno que nos toco juntos!- decía la joven alegremente causando una gran duda en el joven…porque esta chica se alegraba tanto por eso?...acababan de conocerse hace unos momento y ni siquiera sabían sus nombres…

-que nos toca primero?-pregunto

-Química!-

-LEEEENAAAAALEEEEEEE!!-un estridente grito los paro y el dueño resulto ser un joven pelirrojo un poco mayor que se detuvo frente y se quedo viendo al otro joven por unos segundos para luego dar una gran sonrisa

-Hola!-le saludo envolviendo un brazo en sus hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-Hola Lavi!-le saludo la joven que correspondía al nombre de Lenalee

-H-Hola…-saludo tímidamente el más joven

-en que clase le toco lenalee?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-en la nuestra!-respondió con una gran sonrisa

-de verdad?! Qué bien!-

-esperen…-llamo el joven haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran

-si?-preguntaron ambos

-tu…ustedes…son mayores que yo…como podemos estar en la misma clases?-

-lo que pasa es que esta es una escuela especial!-gritaron ambos

-especial?-

-Sip!...bueno lo entenderás con el tiempo!-dijo el pelirrojo Lavi

-eh….-fue lo único que pudo decir…a que se referían con especial?

-oh! Estamos tarde!-antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos el joven se vio arrastrado no solo por la chica sino que ahora también por el pelirrojo

-e-esperen por favoooooor!!-suplico inútilmente

Mientras tanto en un sala…

-Buenos días niños, quería comenzar la clases pero…DONDE ESTA MI LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-

A cada alumno le salió una gotaza en su cabeza

-QUE LE HICIERON??PERVERTIDOS!! ANIMALES DEGENERADOS!!-comenzó a gritar

Los alumnos solo podían parpadear mientras miraban a ese hombre que supuestamente es un gran profesor hacer un berrinche digno de un niño de 4 años, bueno todos los miraban con excepción de un joven que contemplaba por la ventana apoyando su cabeza en una mano y que tenía el ceño fruncido…era un joven muy apuesto y con un largo y hermoso cabello

-Al…-comenzó a decir pero de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Nii-san! Lamento la demora!-eran la joven Lenalee y el pelirrojo

-MI HERMOSA HERMANITAAA!!QUE TE SUCEDIÓ?!-

-Veras, me encontré con un nuevo alumno y lo ayude-

-Oh! Mi hermosa hermanita tan buena como siempre y bueno quién es?-

Los dos jóvenes dieron unas grandes sonrisas, haciendo al hombre alzar una ceja y asomarse hacia afuera y tan pronto lo hice en sus cara se poso una sonrisa igual de enorme que la de los otros dos

-entra!-dijo el hombre arrastrando a una persona más pequeña de la mano-presentante!-le dijo una vez que estaba al medio

-este…-es un placer conocerlos…yo…-

-esa voz…-el joven que contemplaba hacia fuera de la ventana de inmediato se giro para ver al propietario de la voz

-yo soy Allen Walker-se quito el gorro dejando ver un lindo cabello blanco e hizo una leve reverencia-espero que nos llevemos bien-sonrió

-finalmente…-el joven cambio su ceño fruncido por una pequeña sonrisa


	3. compañero

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Lamento mucho la demora, como puse en el sumario tengo problemas con el computador (murió!!)y ahora estoy actualizando porque me cole en un computador ajeno… jejeje asique a publicar antes de que me echen…y ahora que me acuerdo estoy debiendo reviews…

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

NIKONIKO-CHAN no eres una plagiadora, las ideas de las personas pueden parecerse pero la escritura es distinta ya que cada persona es diferente y tiene su propia forma de contar una historia no?

AGUILA FANEL bueno adivinaste

Mandragorapurple…ya veras

Yami RosenkreuZ supongo que ya es un poco tarde para felicitarte porque te haya ido bien pero igual lo hare jejeje y si Allen sigue tan lindo

Kyurengo tienes razón habrá que esperar un poco…solo un poco

wolfgirlvalentine no tengo problema en poner TickyxLavi pero me gustaría saber si alguien más lo quiere

Por eso a preguntar jejeje…alguien más quiere TickyxLavi?

* * *

-Bienvenido!!-La mayoría de los alumnos que pudo observar respondieron, y bueno en este momento a Allen no le importaba eso, solo miraba a lo que serian sus compañeros…de verdad habían solo unas dos personas que probablemente tuvieran su edad…que clase de escuela es esta? pensó

-Veamos…donde puedo sentarte Allen-kun!!-el profesor comenzó a mirar toda la clases como si estuviera escaneando el lugar en busca de un asiento

-AHÍ!-finalmente el hombre apunto un lugar…junto al lado del joven de cabello largo

-donde?-pregunto mirando para cualquier lado menos donde correspondía

-AHÍ, AHÍ! Al lado de Kanda!-seguía el hombre apuntando

El chico seguía mirando hacia todos los lados…sin reconocer el lugar que le correspondía

-AL LADO DEL JAPONÉS!-grito finalmente el hombre haciendo entender al joven porque en la clase solo se veían tres asiáticos, Lenalee, el profesor y un apuesto joven de cabello largo

-jejeje ya veo…lo siento mucho!-Allen se disculpo y se dirigió a su lugar a sentarse rápidamente porque ya había retrasado bastante la clase…

-Habrán sus libros en la página 40, seguiremos trabajando con las formulas de la clase pasada-

-este disculpa…-Allen llamo tímidamente a su compañero de banco

-que sucede?-le contesto con una voz intimidante que hizo dar un pequeño salto al joven de cabello blanco

-y-y-yo solo m-me preguntaba si…me d-dejarías ver tu l-libro…-

-toma…-

-Muchas gracias! Etto…ano…cual era tu nombre?-pregunto el chico haciendo que Kanda lo mirara de una forma horrible

-No lo sabes?...-le pregunto todavía con esa horrible mirada

-n-no, yo lo siento!!-es pobre dijo con una voz aguda y entre cortada

-che, idiota-el japonés le dio otra mirada, pero esta vez en ella no solo había ira, también había una profunda tristeza y Allen pudo notarlo

-este…disculpa yo…-paro al ver como el otro chico volteaba su cara dándole la espalda

-Una vez que termines…me devuelves el libro-fue lo único que dijo, pero esta vez con un tono de voz más bien decaído, el cual estaba claramente tratando de taparlo con un volumen alto

-s-si!-respondió Allen "_Que le pasara? Hace un momento era completamente rudo y atemorizante, pero ahora se ve triste…que pasa?...será bipolar?"_Sé quedo pensativo por un momento pero luego la voz de su profesor lo hizo poner atención a la clase

-Solo quedan unos minutos para que la clase termine y tengo un anuncio!-dijo Alegremente, pero con un extraño brillo que aún detrás de sus gafas podía verse- en nuestra próxima clase trabajaremos en laboratorio con químicos!-

-OH NOOOOOO!!-Allen comenzó a observar a toda la clase ante el grito que produjeron, ahora algunos se tapaban la cara con las manos, otros lloraban, otros golpeaban su cabeza con la mesa y otros decían "No otra vez, no otra vez"

¿Tan terrible era? Pensó

-AH?? POR QUE ESAS CARAS LARGAS?-pregunto el profesor

-POR SU CULPA!!-le gritaron todos con ira menos Allen que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo

-Por mi culpa?-dijo extrañado

-SIII!!-le volvieron a gritar

-KOMUI NII-SAN! POR DIOS, NO TE ACUERDAS??-le grito la joven Lenalee

_Flash Back_

-_Lenalee deseas ayuda con el experimento? Eso se ve pesado…-un joven se ofreció para ayudar a la china a sostener un gran galón con un extraño liquido dentro_

_-si, por favor-le contesto con una sonrisa, a la cual el chico correspondió_

_-NONONONONONONONOOOOO!!-Komui apareció de la nada llorando, pataleando y gritando_

_-n-nii-san?-_

_-PORQUE LE SONRIES A ESTE PULPOOO!!-_

_-nii-san cálmate!!_

_-CALLATE! CALLATE! CALLATE!-Komui miro al pobre chico y comenzó a lanzarle botellas llenas de químicos que al mezclarse, incluso algunos con el simple hecho de tener contacto con el piso explotaban_

_-AAAAHHHH!!-todos salieron corriendo y finalmente la escuela tuvo que ser evacuada_

_El laboratorio se tardo dos meses en volver a ser el mismo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-TE ACUERDAS AHORA??-le grito la china

-PERO, PERO!!-

_RIIIIIG!!_

La campana impidió que el profesor pudiera continuar y todos salieron corriendo a excepción de Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee no estaba porque su hermano se la llevo a rastras mientras decía "ni en un millón de años dejare a mi hermosa, preciosa, querida hermanita con tres hombres sola"

-Y bueno Yuu-chan y Allen que haremos!!-Decía el pelirrojo alegremente

-MIRA CONEJO ME LLAMAS OTRA VEZ ASÍ Y TE PARTO EN DOS!!-le grito el japonés acercándose amenazadoramente con una enorme vena en la sien asustando a Lavi y a Allen, el cual se había escondido detrás de una mesa, y nadie puede culparlo porque solo faltaba que Kanda escupiera fuego por la boca

-C-Cálmate y mira! Ya asustaste a nuestro pobre Allen-El japonés se paró en seco y miro hacia el lugar donde el Lavi había apuntado para encontrarse con la visión del pequeño chico de cabello blanco escondido y…temblando?...definitivamente había metido la pata y bien a fondo

-relájate Allen, Yuu-chan siempre es así!-dijo Lavi alegremente tratando de calmar a Allen…pero esa palabras causaron lo contrario…

-S-SIEMPRE??-grito espantado al contemplar la idea de compartir sala con un posible asesino en serie y lo peor…su asiento estaba al lado!!

-bueno no siempre es igual, a veces me persigue con una espada!-respondió Lavi como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo

-E-ESPADA??-_"oh por dios?! Maestro voy a matarlo por enviarme aquí!!"_

-Y a veces él—Lavi fue cortado por Kanda tapándole la boca

-CALLATE!-le grito en el oído haciendo al pobre pelirrojo quedar posiblemente sordo

-mis…pobres orejitas…-

-este…lo siento mucho PERO ME VOY!!-Allen grito antes de salir corriendo dejando solo a los otros dos jóvenes

-lo siento Yuu…-dijo Lavi apenas Kanda lo soltó

-che…no importa…-Kanda se marcho

"_enserio hay algo mal aquí…"_Pensaba Allen mientras caminaba por los pasillos en realidad…se había perdido, hasta que vio una joven china con una vena en la sien y el ceño fruncido, era Lenalee que finalmente se había podido escapar de su hermano y por su cara era obvio que había sido algo bastante difícil

-Lenalee?...-dijo haciendo a la joven mirarlo y de pronto cualquier rastro de enojo desapareció de su cara

-Allen-kuuun!! Como estuvo? Te gusto nuestra clase? Los compañeros? –

-etto…bueno me ha gustado pero…mi compañero de banco…-

-Kanda? Que tiene de malo él?-

-es que me asusta mucho!!-confeso por fin haciendo a la china sonreír compresivamente

-bueno Kanda puede parecer un demonio pero…es de verdad una buena persona, intenta conocerlo-

-segura que no me matara?-

-claro! Pero ahora más importante!-

-que?-

-tocaron la campana…tenemos clases-

-EH?? NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA!-y salieron corriendo

-mm…Lenalee y Allen se han retrasado…-se decía Lavi en la sala ya sentado con su profesor al frente

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Lo sentimos!!-

-No se preocupen…"-les dijo el profesor y entonces Allen lo vio…era un hombre alto…era UN VAMPIRO??

-mi querido dios…-dijo "_que se vea como uno no significa que sea uno…creo…"_Allen se decía mentalmente mientras envolvía su cuello con una bufanda que había traído por si acaso hacia frio

Y así siguió el día conociendo a algunos profesores, Miranda una mujer joven de cabello ondulado negro, delgada y bonita cuando no estaba gritando como maniática "lo siento!!" o tratando de arrojarse de la ventana en un intento de suicidio era su profesora de filosofía…

Una mujer rubia, con su cabello tapándole la mitad de la cara llamada Cloud y un monito de quien sabe donde salió…era profesora de biología

Un hombre bajito y rubio que se enfurece cuando lo llaman "querido" era profesor de física (la científica) y tenía una asistente bastante joven que lo pateaba cada vez que se salía del tema llamada Fou

Y un hombre con bigote, cabello rizado y apariencia desdeñada pero muy amable llamado Tiedoll era profesor de artes

Y esos habían sido los especímene…Personas que había conocido hoy y ahora arreglaba sus cosas para irse a su casa

-Allen-kun!! Te acaban de dejar una carta!-Apareció Komui de pronto

-Eh? A mí?-examino la carta y vio el nombre de quien la envió "_De Cross Marian"_

Algo que no le dio un buen presentimiento pero se arriesgo a abrirla

"_Para mi estúpido discípulo _

_Te dejó esta carta porque me voy de la cuidad, las razones…no tengo porque decírtelas lo que si no se te ocurra ir a la casa, ya que no es nuestra, la vendí para tener sustento para un tiempo…_

Paro de leer un momento para…-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??LA VENDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-

_Apuesto que ahora estas gritando como niña…y con esa cara"tan masculina" que tienes no me extrañaría eso…_

-Maldito maestro con su maldito sarcasmo…se perfectamente que mi cara no es precisamente de macho…pero no tiene porque burlarse…pero más importante DONDE VOY A VIVIR??-

_Deja de gritar y sigue leyendo estúpido…-_Pudo leer…es que este tipo era un demonio que puede leer la mente?

_El lugar a donde te envié no es una escuela precisamente, es más un internado, los alumnos pueden vivir ahí si desean…pídele a ese idiota de Komui que te asigne una habitación y fin_

_Cariños Cross_

_PD: también vendí tus cosas_

_PD2: si se me acaba el dinero te enviare las facturas…"_

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAESTROOOOOOOOOOOO!!- retumbo el grito por toda la escuela

-te sucede algo Allen-kun?-preguntaron Lenalee y su hermano

-Komui-sensei…tiene alguna habitación?...-pregunto con lagrimas y entregando la carta para que el profesor pudiera leerla

-aaa…ahora veo…este hay habitaciones el problema es que como este año llegaron más alumnos de los esperados, las habitaciones deben compartirse mientras se construyen nuevas…si no te importa tener un compañero te asigno de inmediato-

-no importa…no tengo a donde ir…-decía el pobre chico…que clase de hombre desnaturalizado era su maestro?

-este…mi hermosa hermanita lenaleee!!-canturreo melosamente el hombre provocándole un poco…bueno mucha pero mucha vergüenza ajena a Allen

-que quieres nii-san?-pregunto la joven

-tienes alguna idea de que habitación estaría bien para Allen-kun?...-pregunto y la china sonrió

-si!-

-entonces llévalo por favor!!-dijo para finalmente marcharse

-siempre es así?-

-por desgracia…-

Aún cuando Komui le había dicho a Lenalee que le mostrara su habitación a Allen, ella prácticamente le dio un tour por toda la escuela o mejor dicho…internado

-y ahora te mostrare tu habitación…-le dijo delante de una puerta

"_finalmente"!!_Pensó el pobre y cansado chico

La manija se abrió para revelar una habitación de color celeste, con un ropero de madera, un velador con una lamparita encima junto a una silla y una cama con una persona…KANDA??

-K-K-K-ANDA?...-dijo el niño choqueado

-Kanda te presento a tu nuevo compañero de habitación Allen-kun!-dijo alegremente la china

-mmm…-fue la única respuesta del japonés

-entonces los dejo!-Lenalee empujo a Allen dentro de la pieza tan fuerte que se calló y cerró la puerta-La cama te la traen en un momento Allen-kun!!-grito desde fuera para marcharse definitivamente

Mientras Kanda y Allen solo se miraban…

"_TE ODIO MAESTROOOOOOOOOOO!!"_


	4. capitulo 4

**D.Gray-man y sus personaje son me pertenecen**

**Siento MUCHO la demora…Muchas Gracias por los reviews**

Kyurengo santa verdad sobre Cross y ya verás porque no recuerda

Kimi to Deatte Kara bueno no lo recordara muy pronto pero lo hará

MiKa1791 si recordara

NIKONIKO-CHAN XD jejeje

Yami RosenkreuZ todos piensan eso de Cross muajaja

Sandralane te refieres a que no lo deje ahí como abandonado o algo así? Lo siento mucho es que no entendí

Riznao si pobre Allen pero un "poquito" de tortura no le hace mal a nadie

* * *

"_No puede estar pasando esto!! No puede….finalmente me libero de mi maestro…de sus deudas no pero bueno algo es algo…y termino con un homicida…"_

Dirigió su mirada a Kanda quien seguía recostado en la cama como si nada pasara, por suerte si le habían traído la cama ya que probablemente el japonés no compartiría cama y aunque lo hiciera, algo muy poco probable, probablemente no aceptaría debido al miedo que sentía

-che…Oi! Me voy a dormir así que arréglate porque apagare la luz!-

-no tengo pijama…mi maestro lo vendió todo…-

-mmm…ya veo…toma una camisa o algo…porque ya quiero acostarme-y sin más se tumbo en la cama arrojando las mantas sobre su cuerpo para obtener calor

-como si fuera a dormir…-

Tal como se dijo Allen no durmió…cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en las palabras de Lavi "Tiene una espada" y a él no le gustaría despertar con ella en su pecho.

Ahora el pobre chico caminaba por los pasillos estrenando unas "hermosísimas" ojeras

-Allen-kun!!-una voz femenina lo llamó

Ser dio vuelta para quedar frente a Lenalee y Lavi

-vas a desayunar? Y…oh por dios! Que te paso?-

-sí y…no dormí…-

-por qué?-

-déjame adivinar!-comenzó Lavi-tuviste una noche "ocupada" debido a la pasión y placer que—

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- grito completamente sonrojado y comenzando a zamarrear a Lavi con la esperanza que los pervertidos pensamientos abandonaran la mente del pelirrojo

-jejeje…era broma-Algo es algo no?

-Lavi déjalo, está cansado…mejor vamos a comer, que te parece Allen-kun?-

-si!-su cara de inmediato se alegro con solo escuchar la palabra "comer"

Se encaminaron tranquilos hacia la cafetería llegando a una especie de barra para pedir su comida

-yo quiero un poco de cereal Jerry-san-pidió amablemente la china para luego dar paso a la orden de Lavi

-yo quiero pastel de manzana con un té-pidió, ahora era el turno de Allen para estar en la barra y ver al cocinero

Y valla sorpresa que se dio…no todos los días vez a un ¿hombre? De cabello ¿rosa?...y prácticamente lanzando corazoncitos con la mirada a pesar de usar lentes

-PERO MIREN!!ADORABLE!!QUE QUIERES? PUEDO PREPARTE LO-QUE-SEA-

-lo que sea…-puso un dedo en su barbilla

"_que extraño…esto se me hace tan familiar…será un deja vu?"…_

-quiero, unos panqueques…unas tostadas con mermelada, un pastel como el de Lavi, también cereal como Lenalee, unos huevos y jugo de naranja-

-enserio vas a comerte todo eso?-le pregunto el hombre

-si!-

"_Esto también…nah…ando paranoico por no dormir"_

-Toma tu orden!-le entrego el cocinero muy feliz

-Muchas gracias!-

-veamos donde nos podemos sentar…-Lenalee reflexionaba mientras que Lavi observaba todo el lugar buscando a cierta persona

-EY! Miren! Vamos con Yuu-chan!-

-buena idea Lavi, vamos Allen-kun!-

El chico no tuvo tiempo de oponerse si quiera ya que se vio arrastrado por la joven, algo bastante sorprendente considerando toda las comida que llevaba consigo

-BUEEEENOOOOS DIAAAAAAS!!YUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAANNNNN!!-

-Que tienen de buenos?! Y NO ME LLAMES POR MI PRIMER NOMBRE MALDITO CONEJO!!-Era impresionante que una persona estuviera de ese humor tan temprano en la mañana

-Buenos días Kanda, y no deberías gritar así tan temprano…-le reprocho de forma dulce la china tomando asiento al igual que los otros dos chicos

-che! lo hare el día que este conejo haga sus deberes responsablemente!!- gritó y volvio a su desayuno

-Kanda…lo tuyo es difícil…lo de Lavi sería un milagro…-

-LENALEEE!! QUE MALAAAA!!-Lavi hacia berrinche digno de un preescolar

-lo siento Lavi…pero sabes que es verdad, eres muy inteligente pero increíblemente perezoso-

-no es eso…intenta leerte la historia del mundo sin dormirte y verás!-

-esa no es escusa Lavi!-

-pero…es que a demás el viejo panda es un abusador!! Me llena de tanto trabajo!!-

-el viejo panda?...-Allen no puedo evitar que se le escapase la frase

- ah! Lo siento Allen-kun, "el viejo panda" es en realidad el abuelo de Lavi, que trabaja como bibliotecario-

-ahhh…-asintió

-baka moyashi…-

-como que baka Moyashi??-grito exaltado-MI NOMBRE ES ALLEN, ALLEN WALKER!!-grito poniéndose de pie y mirar enojado al samurái quien estaba…sonriendo? Era una sonrisa muy pequeña, pero se podía ver en ella felicidad y no burla como era esperarse, luego miro a Lavi y Lenalee quienes tenían la misma sonrisa pero mucho más grande

-lo sabemos Allen-kun…-le dijo de una forma sumamente tierna Lenalee

-eh?...-

-yo me voy… -Kanda se paro sin más y se retiro dejando antes su bandeja ahora vacía en la barra

-grosero…-Allen hizo un leve puchero

Los tres restantes continuaron con su desayuno de forma tranquila, intercambiando anécdotas pequeñas de sus vidas y sobre la escuela a la cual Lenalee y Lavi llamaban "hogar"

Ahora se encontraban cambiándose para su primera clase que resulto ser educación física, el pobre Allen casi se pone a llorar cuando recordó que no tenía el uniforme por culpa de su maestro, pero Lavi fue muy amable y le prestó el uniforme que el usaba hace años, el cual consistía en una polera manga corta adornada por una enorme cruz plateada en el centro y en los bordes de las mangas y cuello era de color azul marino, para abajo era un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas con bordes plateados

-De nuevo gracias Lavi-volvía a agradecer el más joven mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-no es nada Allen-entonces lo notó, el brazo izquierdo del chico estaba vendado completamente, ni una sola parte de su piel era visible-Allen para que cubres tu brazo así?-

-es por un problema…disculpa Lavi…como sabes que lo cubro?...-pidió el chico interesando…porque cuando vez a una persona con una brazo vendado o cualquier parte del cuerpo de esa forma lo primero en preguntar sería algo como "que te sucedió?" o "con que te heriste?", en cambio la pregunta de Lavi había sido "Porque lo cubres"

-eh?...es solo…bueno verás…b-bueno si tuvieras el brazo herido de verdad no harías educación física cierto!! J-jeje-

-oh es cierto! Que inteligente eres Lavi, deberías ser un detective!!-le decía ilusionado el más joven

-tú crees?-

-OI! Par de idiotas! La clase va a comenzar!!-los llamo con un tonó tan "amable" Kanda que estaba listo hace bastante tiempo

-lo siento Yuu!!-tomo de la mano derecha a Allen y lo llevo consigo hacia el japonés

-mira Yuu!! Lo lindo que se ve Allen con este uniforme!!-grito Lavi mostrando al pobre chico sujetándolo de los hombros

Era cierto era muy lindo, pero no por el uniforme precisamente

-yo lo veo igual…-dijo escondiendo su rostro con la ayuda de su flequillo-es solo un pequeño moyashi…-

-NO SOY PEQUEÑO Y MENOS UN MOYASHI!!-

-por supuesto que eres pequeño…ni si quiera te queda bien ese uniforme…-Las palabras de Kanda eran ciertas ya que de verdad le quedaba un poco grande y se notaba por la ligera caída en su hombro derecho

-cállate estúpido chico cola de caballo-

Una venita se hizo visible en la cabeza del japonés

-que dijiste?...-

-tú me escuchaste o acaso también ere sordo?-

Seguirían con su pelea si no fuera por la aparición de su profesor

-HASTA CUANDO LOS TENGO QUE ESPERAR??-grito

Los tres temblaron…era un hombre aterrador, de figura grande e imponente su cabello estaba en puntas y su cara se asemejaba a la de un demonio

-L-Lo sentimos profesor Sokaro!-dijo Lavi ya que el pobre Allen se había quedado sin palabras y Kanda era muy orgulloso para disculparse

-MEJOR VALLANSE AL MALDITO PATIO!!CON EL RESTO DE LOS OTROS!!-

Jamás en la vida verán a alguien corriendo tan rápido como ellos tres

-ahora pasare lista por eso…MAS LES VALE QUEDARSE EN SILENCIO!!-

Después de esa momentánea pausa comenzó la tortura

-Ahora miren Yo seré el encargado de fortalecer esa gelatinas que ustedes llaman "músculos", por eso les espera un entrenamiento doloroso y agotador así que más les vale preparase-el tipo puso una cara atemorizante junto a esto

-Lavi por lo que más quieras dime que el profesor de verdad se enfermo y este es solo un reemplazante que a lo mas durara dos clases…-pedía Allen desesperado

-como quisiera que eso fuera verdad….-le contesto con un suspiro

-AHORA GELATINAS ME DAN 30 VUELTAS CORRIENDO A LA CANCHA Y AL QUE SE DEMORE MAS DE 10 MINUTOS EN HACERLO LE DARE UN SEVERO CASTIGO!!-

-ehhhh??-gritaron todos los chicos ya que las chicas estaban separadas

La chanca era enorme por lo menos 40 metros de ancho y 60 metros de largo

-SI NO EMPIEZAN A CORRER AHORA SERAN 40 VUELTAS!!-

-S-SI!!-

Después de quedar bastante marcado física y sicológicamente por ese lunati…hombre, Allen dio gracias de que la clase hubiera terminado al cielo, dios y todos los santo e incluso a algunos que acaba de inventar como "Santo Tim"…

Ahora para terminar el día solo faltaba una clase la cual era filosofía y por fin podría descansar

-Oye Allen…-Llamo Lavi

-Lavi…estamos en clases nos pueden regañar por conversar-

-nah…no lo creo-le contesto con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta que había subido el tono de su voz lo suficiente para ser notado por su maestra Miranda

-ustedes están conversando…-dijo

-l-lo siento maestra!-Allen rápidamente intento disculparse

-SOY UNA MAESTRA HORRIBLE!! USTESDES CONVERSAN PORQUE MI CLASE ES ABURRIDA!! NO SIRVO COMO MAESTRA!!-

-maestra?...-

-SOY UN FRACASO TOTAAAAL!!UNA INUTIL!!EL MUNDO ESTARIA MEJOR SIN MI!!-y sin más se lanzo fuera de la ventana por suerte tres alumnos con buenos reflejos alcanzaron a atraparla

Estos eran Allen quien tenía sujeta una pierna, Lavi quien sujetaba la cintura de la mujer y Kanda quien sujetaba la otra pierna

-SEÑORITA MIRANDA USTED NO ES UNA INUTIL!!-Gritaba Allen-USTED ES NECESARIA, HACE UN TRABAJO MARAVILLOSO ENSEÑANDONOS, ES AMABLE Y CONSIDERADA POR FAVOR NO SE LANCE!!-

-de verdad?-pregunto la indecisa mujer y toda las clase asintió

Después de eso la mujer volvió a su trabajo mientras algunos alumnos pegaban cinta adhesiva en la ventana y finalmente ese aparato conocido como timbre o campana hizo el tan hermoso y esperado sonido que todo estudiante anhela escuchar que indica la más hermosa hora del día "la hora de salida" pero fueron detenidos por la intromisión de Komui y el profesor rubio conocido como Bak

-COMO ESTAN CHICOS!!-grito un excesivamente feliz Komui

-DEJATE DE PAYASADAS KOMUI!!-Le grito el otro profesor…ahora su presencia estaba clara…era el que tenía que controlar al científico con complejo de hermana

-bueno, bueno…yo venía a decirles que mañana no habrá clases…-

-eh? Porque?-pregunto una joven de trencitas

-verán hubo un accidente…-

-QUE ACCIDENTE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!! POR CULPA DE UNO DE TUS ESTUPIDOS EXPERIMENTOS TENEMOS A CASI TODOS LOS PROFESORES INCONCIENTES EN LA ENFERMERIA Y QUIEN SABE QUE CUANDO DESPIERTEEEENNNN!!-le grito totalmente furioso Bak

-vamos solo fue un accidente…como sabía que se derramaría sobre el café? Jejeje….-

-AHHHH!! CALLATE!!-y arrastrando a Komui de una oreja se retiraron dejando a todos con una gotasa monumental en la cabeza

-s-supongo que ahora si pueden retirarse…-dijo Miranda y la mayoría se paro y como una manada de animales salvajes corrieron hacia la salida seguidos por otros más pacíficos

-ah…finalmente…-decía Lavi

-que suerte que no habrá clases!-Lenalee dijo con una sonrisa

-che-

-que les parece si lo celebramos?-sugirió el pelirrojo

-Gran idea Lavi!-

-pero cómo?-pregunto el más joven del grupo

-haremos un pijamada!-respondió Lavi

-y donde?-

-en la habitación tuya y de Yuu!!-

-EHHHH??QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO CONEJO??-

-y bueno llevarnos una cosas para comer…-ignorando a Kanda…

-y también las pijamas…-

-yo no tengo…-

-a no te preocupes por eso Allen-kun ayer mi nii-san y yo nos encargamos a una tienda una para ti-

-enserio?

-NO ME IGNOREN!!-

-SI! Y yo misma la elegí!-

-Muchas gracias Lenalee!!-

-a no te preocu—

-CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-

-Kanda no seas grosero, no debes gritar para que te escuchemos-le reprocho la china

-como sea nos vemos hoy a las 10!!- anunciaron la china y el pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo

-VUELVAN ACA!!-

Después de esa decisión cada uno se retiro a su habitación respectiva, tres esperando ansiosos las 10 de la noche y uno deseando que llegara un extraterrestre y lo abdujera lamentablemente no sucedió y ahora que se había cumplido el momento de reunión solo espero los toques en su puerta ya que cerrarla no servía de nada cuando uno de los "invitados" tiene las llaves de todas las habitaciones cortesía de su hermano

"_Tock Tock"_

-bien se acabo mi paz…OI! Moyashi abre!-

-eh?-

-abre te digo!!-

-ya voy…gruñón…-se paró de su cama y fue a cumplir el mandato del japonés para encontrarse con las caras sonrientes de Lavi y Lenalee vestidos ya con sus pijamas trayendo sacos de dormir y unas bolsas

-buenas noches!!-

-hola pasen…-

-donde esta Yuu-chan??-

-AQUÍ IMBECIL Y NO ME LLAMES POR MI PRIMER NOMBRE!!-

-oye Yuu…no te has puesto tu pijama…póntela-

-che…-

-póntela póntela póntela póntela póntela póntela póntela póntela!!-

-YA!!- y saco la "estúpida" según él, prenda de vestir y se cambio rápidamente en el baño

Era simple, de color blanco con unas cuantas rayas azules

-Toma Allen-kun!-Lenalee le entrego una bolsa al joven

-e-es una broma?-preguntó al observar el contenido

-claro que no!-

-Lenalee sabes puedo usar una camisa-

-n-no te gusta?-

-n-no es eso!! Es solo que…verás-

-lo sabía!! No te gusta!!-lagrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la china

-no! Cálmate Lenalee!!-

-no te preocupes Allen-kun, es todo culpa mía por no ser lo suficientemente inteligente para elegirte algo adecuado….-y se echo a llorar

-LA VOY A USAR, ES LINDA MUY LINDA!!-y salió corriendo al baño para cambiarse

-jejeje…-

-eso fue muy bajo Lenalee…-le dijo Lavi

-lo sé-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo voltear para quedar de frente a un avergonzado Allen vistiendo esos pijamas de cuerpo entero que utilizan los niños pequeños de color celeste, aquellos que tienen los pies unidos al resto del pijama y no hay separación entre la parte de arriba y de abajo, a demás de eso este tenía un gorrito con orejas de gato

-KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-grito Lenalee como desquiciada mientras Lavi estrangulaba al chico en un abrazo y Kanda solo se quedo mirando

-por qué yo…-al pobre Allen no le quedaba más que decir

-OI idiotas! Si solo quieren acosar al moyashi váyanse-

"_Kanda"_Allen contemplaba al japonés como si fuera un ángel en este momento cosa que todos tienen muy claro que no es

-bueno Yuu…con que comenzamos?-

-mmm…que les parece si jugamos verdad o castigo?!-propuso Lenalee emocionada

-che como sea-

-no lo sé…-dijo Allen

-Lenalee quiere, a Yuu no le interesa, Allen está de acuerdo y yo también!-

-Jamás dije que estaba de acuerdo!!-

-claro que si moyashi-chan…-

-QUE NO!-

-olvídalo moyashi este conejo idiota se vuelve sordo cuando quiere-

-Bueno comencemos Lavi tu primero! Verdad o castigo?-le preguntó la china

-mmm…verdad-

-entonces…es cierto que una vez dejaste a tu abuelo encerrado un día entero en el baño para escaparte del trabajo?-

-no, es falso, lo deje encerrado porque estaba aburrido…-

-ok…-

-ahora es mi turno! Yuu verdad o castigo?-

-che verdad-

- bueno…recuerda que debes responder con la verdad o te castigaremos y deberás darle un beso a Komui en la boca…-

Kanda casi vomita al saber esto

-Yuu…piensas que Allen es lindo o feo?-

-QUE??-EL japonés y el inglés gritaron

-responde Yuu o si no te espera Komui y comió ajo-

-es...es…lindo…-confesó casi en susurró pero fue escuchado por todos y Allen se teñía de rojo al igual que él

-jejeje ahora tú puedes preguntar Yuu-

-Moyashi verdad o castigo?-

-eh…castigo…-

-para de cabeza en una sola mano sobre el mueble de allá-

-tu…estas bromeando no?-

- es eso o decirle a Jerry que lo amas-una sonrisa perversa se formó en los labios de Kanda

Rápidamente el chico se paró y trato de hacer lo pedido, el primer intento resulto en una caída estrepitosa pero para su propio asombro la segunda vez logro pararse de cabeza, ahora solo tenía que equilibrarse en una mano y habría terminado

-Wow!! Moyashi-chan naciste para ser un acróbata!!-

-Lavi no lo distraigas o se va a caer!-

Finalmente Allen lo hizo y se abalanzo sobre Kanda

-Bastardo!! Pude herirme!! Hasta romperme algo!!-le gritaba mientras tironeaba el largo cabello de Kanda y este estaba como si nada

-VALLANSE A OTRO CUARTO!!-grito Lavi haciendo a los otros ruborizar y separarse

-mejor seguimos Allen-kun ahora tu puedes preguntar-

-bien, Lenalee verdad o castigo?-

-mmm…verdad…-

-El profesor Komui tiene alguna enfermedad cerebral o algo similar?-

-mmm…que yo sepa no-

-segura?-

-si-

-y un golpe?-

-no-

-de verdad?-

-si…-

-Bueno…antes que moyashi-chan siga con su "fascinante" serie de preguntas alguien sugiere otro juego?-

-dormir…-dijo Kanda

-gracias por el aporte Yuu…-

-che-

-Qué tal si intentamos conocernos mejor?-

-esa es una buena idea Lenalee-

-ustedes acaso no se conocen?-pregunto Allen

-solo desde hace unos meses…a demás así tu puedes saber cosas de nosotros-

-oh…-

-Kanda…comienza-

-Che, soy japonés tengo 18, me gusta practicar con mi espada, NADIE PERO NADIE TIENE DERECHO A DECIR MI PRIMER NOMBRE a menos que yo lo autorice…me gusta comer Soba, odio MUCHAS cosas de verdad entre esas Lavi, tengo tres hermanos que están en Japón junto a mis padres, mi infancia fue común y calmada… -

-Lavi-

-mmm…Mi única familia es mi abuelo tengo 18, tengo buena memoria, adoro hacer bromas-Kanda lo miró con odio-no se…infancia feliz exceptuando cuando al Panda le dio la porquería esa de hacerme estudiar-

-Lenalee-

-Bueno soy china, tengo 16 solo tengo a mi hermano, mi infancia fue bastante feliz y movida por que tuve que mudarme varias veces, me gusta preparar café jejeje-

-Allen-kun ahora es tu turno-

-bueno nací en Londres, tengo 15 años tenía un padre llamado Mana pero murió cuando tenía cinco y desde ahí quede a cargo de un amigo de Mana llamado Cross—abusador, desgraciado, perezoso, mujeriego—Marian, cosas que me gusta…COMER, jugar póker-un aura oscura salió de pronto y desapareció-mi cabello antes era café y creo que eso es todo-

-como que era café?-pregunto Lavi

-si sabes, por alguna razón se fue aclarando, vi las fotos desde que nací donde era café oscuro, unos años más tarde era café claro, después se asemejaba a un rubio y luego a un platinado finalmente cuando tenía 12 era completamente blanco-

-aaah veo…-

Luego de conversar un rato más y comer unos aperitivos se durmieron, como solo había dos camas decidieron dormir en el suelo con matas

Kanda se despertó y fue al baño en eso notó como Allen temblaba

-baka moyashi, le cediste tu mantas a Lenalee verdad?-sonrió acariciando el cabello blanco para luego sacar una de sus mantas y abrigarlo-Tú nunca cambias eh?...sigues siendo el mismo Allen, mi Allen-


End file.
